


百万美元宝贝

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [52]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 《其言也訒》的前篇在《三次Justine想知道》那篇里，Solo给Justine讲故事时保证她不是他们俩像黑天鹅抢天鹅蛋那样粗暴地偷过来的，但……如果孩子真的是他们俩偷到手的呢？一个为了正义和爱（划掉）合伙偷孩子，然后又为了更好地养孩子先结婚后恋爱的故事。
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Christian Wolff
Series: Stranger to Love [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278488
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

1、

那女孩有一双黑眼睛，安静得吓人。她可以连续一分钟都不眨一下眼睛，直勾勾地盯着一个目标看着。

Chris之所以知道这一点，因为他就是此刻那个女孩的目标。

自从他走进这个餐馆，她已经盯着他有十分钟了，甚至没有试图着掩饰自己的意图。在她眼前的餐盘里，堆着一些已经冷掉的薯条和啃了一半的汉堡，还有一大杯可乐。但她碰也没碰，只是直勾勾地盯着他看。在她身边，还有一个旧旅行包，上面还盖着显然是她的一件夹克。

通常来说，会追在他背后找上门来复仇的黑帮分子，也不会长得如此娇小玲珑，还有那么一张楚楚可怜营养不良的脸。她甚至可能还不到他肩膀高。Chris可以轻易就把那两条细瘦的胳膊拧断。

但如非必要，他宁可不那么做。

当他的食物上来时，Chris终于想起了这张脸：两天前，他离开办公室走回酒店路上碰巧撞见了一次打劫，那女孩就是受害人，或该说是差一点成了受害人，Chris出手解决了那个混混，很快就走了。

这只是他这次出差的一个小插曲，通常Chris会例行公事地上班下班，扮演路见不平的角色不在他的日程表上。

很显然她认出了Chris，她想要做什么？Chris想，他又看了那女孩的方向一眼，这次她终于眨了一下眼睛。带着满脸决心已定的绝然，她站起来，将那个包抱在胸前，快步走了出去。

二十分钟之后，Chris走回他下榻的酒店。他走出电梯，转向自己的房间，然后停住了，在他的房门外，放着那个旧旅行包，拉链拉到一半，上面还有一张纸。

“我知道你是个好人。有人想要伤害她。我不知该拿她怎么办。请你带她离开这个地方，也可以把她交给其他人抚养，没人知道她是谁她才会安全。Ps绝对不能交给警察。”

没有落款。

Chris慢慢低下身，他打开那个旅行包，不由自己地屏住了呼吸。

一个被包裹得严严实实的小婴儿，躺在包里，叼着奶嘴，睡得香甜。

2、

那女人有一张令人过目难忘的脸。Solo一点不怀疑，在她生前，她一定曾经是命运的宠儿。

但现在一切都是过去时了，他冷漠地朝工作人员点点头，示意他们可以把尸体盖上推走。

“确定就是她了。”Illya说，他们朝外走去，“她入院时用的是假名，血型和妊娠时间也都和我们的目标吻合。”

“她现在已经不是我们的目标了。”Solo说，“她生下的那个婴儿才是。”

在他们出示了FBI的证件之后，医院里的人都很配合他们的问话，但没人知道那个婴儿去了哪里。母亲产后大出血，场面非常混乱，也没有任何人来探视她，一天后她便悄无声息地死在病床上，原本应该好好躺在育儿室的孩子却不知去向。

Gaby从后跟上来，加入他们，“我查了护士站的记录，在她被急救车送进来那天晚上，急诊室里还有另一个在等待的女孩，没人看见她们交谈。也没人注意女孩的离开时间。”

“能查到那个女孩的名字和地址吗？”Solo说。

“不用查了，”Gaby面无表情地说，“她昨天在街上被流浪汉无故刺伤，又被急救车送进了医院，因为伤势过于严重，在半路上就死了。我们来晚了。”

他们都沉默了片刻，Solo捏了捏眉心，想骂脏话。Illya那边正用俄语呢喃的肯定也不是什么好话。

他们还是去了警局。虽然警察对FBI为什么对一个偶发伤人事件感兴趣看起来很不解，还是调出了现场的监控录像。镜头中可以看见事情发生得很快，女孩走过去，那男人从她身后忽然蹿出来，冲着她背后狠狠刺了好几刀。周围的人甚至都没反应过来。

但那个流浪汉袭击成功后并没有跑开，相反，他朝倒下的女孩俯身过去，隐约可见嘴唇在嚅动，他在问话，试图从女孩那里获得信息。

画面继续快进。直到Solo说，“停。放大左下角。”

画面暂停，这时候周围的人也发现了这里的情况，流浪汉跑掉之后，路人纷纷围拢过来，有人在掏出手机打电话报警，还有其他人在好奇地张望这头的混乱。在左下角镜头边缘，有一个男人的身影一闪而过。不像其他好奇驻足的路人，他停都没停，步速始终保持一致，他根本不用看就知道发生了什么事。

他手里还拎着一个旅行包。

“这家伙是从哪里冒出来的，他是谁？”Gaby问，这也是Solo想知道的。


	2. Chapter 2

3、

Chris并不知道那婴儿有多么重要或不重要，在她背后又牵扯了多少复杂的势力角逐，此刻困扰他的是更麻烦的问题：

她究竟应该用哪种纸尿裤。

一个婴儿究竟需要多少东西才能活下来，他根本一点概念也没有。为什么连纸尿裤都要分出那么多个系列和型号？连广告上的每一个睁大眼睛瞪着他看的宝宝看起来也都好像在警告他，如果他买错了型号就会发生很可怕的事。

他胸口有什么在蠕动着发出呀呀声，Chris低头看看被包在婴儿背带里的婴儿。“你知道吗？”他实事求是地问。婴儿只是含着奶嘴和他对视。

当他离开那个女孩被害的现场，拎着装婴儿的包上了地铁，婴儿也在地铁开动的瞬间醒了，开始哼哼唧唧地要哭不哭。Chris刚把她拿出来放在边上，就收获了车厢里唯二两名女性乘客的瞠目结舌和再教育。

“你不能把婴儿放在包里拎着到处走。她还是个婴儿呢！”那个老妇人严厉地说，“天啊，她妈妈在哪里？”

“……她走了。”Chris想着女孩那黑色的眼睛，“死了。”

车厢里陷入了几秒沉默，然后老妇人表情变得更严肃了，走到他身边检查了一下婴儿。

“你需要一个婴儿背带，给新生儿用的那种，绝对不能再这样拎着她走了。”她说，“她看起来还好，但你还是得记得不时给她换换尿布——你知道怎么换尿布，对吧？”

Chris茫然地看着她，她看起来有几分绝望，“老天保佑这个小东西吧。”

“我会保护她。”Chris说。话出口他就明白了，他必须要这么做。在那女孩把这个婴儿放到他的房门外时，他已经没有选择了。

她哼声，神色缓和了一点，另一个要年轻些的女性低头看了看婴儿，婴儿转着眼睛，好奇地看着周围这一圈人。

“她长得很像你，”女人笑着说，“再过几年一定是会是个健康漂亮的小姑娘。”

Chris非常怀疑她是怎么从光秃秃连眉毛都没有的婴儿脸上看出这一点。

这短暂的地铁邂逅，最后变成他跟着那个老妇人去了她的家里，不容分说地把一件八成新据说是她的孙女用过的婴儿背带给了他。几分钟后，他再次回到了街头，婴儿像只小树袋熊那么安全又稳妥地紧紧趴在了他胸口。从他们身边走过的路人偶尔地投过来好奇的一瞥。

但现在，Chris还是必须靠自己解决纸尿裤难题。

他继续和婴儿大眼瞪小眼，忽然听见了一些急促而纷乱的脚步声，突兀地和他隔着一层货架停了。

四个人冲了过来，却扑了空，愣愣地看着眼前空荡无人的过道，最后边的一个意识不对，转头已经被当头一拳砸得撞向货架。Chris抓住他手腕一扭，男人惨呼，已经被夺过了枪。Chris抓着他在身前一路推进，干脆利落地干掉了另外三个，最后过去检查了一眼，对着地上还有抽搐的又多补了一枪。

他抓过一包纸尿裤去结账，收银员战战兢兢地从柜台下爬出来，看看他堆在台子上的东西，欲言又止：“……像她这么大的婴儿，大多数人都会推荐用另一个防漏系列的纸尿裤，特别是你要带着她，呃，来来去去的话。”

Chris低头看了一眼婴儿，她完全没被刚才的动静惊扰，在婴儿背带里安安稳稳地待着，甚至都要睡着了。

他回去又换了那个防漏系列的纸尿裤，收银员给他找了钱，给他装好袋，手抖抖地递过来。“谢谢。”Chris说。

他右手下意识地托了托婴儿，走了出去，隐约听见身后的收银员拿起了电话。“911？我想要报告一起……”

下一站：食物。

4、

“至少我们现在知道那个婴儿在谁手上了，” Solo说，“问题在于，他是属于哪边的？是黑手党家族那边，还是邪恶政府这边。”

他们再一次姗姗来迟，听超市的收银员结结巴巴地讲着那个带着孩子的男人是如何转瞬间就以一敌四。那个位置刚好处于监控死角，他们只能看见那四个黑帮冲进来，再之后就是一阵乒乒乓乓的经过了消声器的开枪声。然后那个背影就拎着一包纸尿裤从镜头前走过去。

在这个过程里，那个男人没有抬头，一次都没有。

Gaby正在跟Waverly通报他们的发现，闻言瞟他一眼。“我们现在代表邪恶政府了吗？”

“我们一直是，亲爱的，”Solo答。Gaby将手机递过来，表示Waverly要和他说话。

“那到底是什么人？”连脾气一直软绵绵的Waverly在电话那头听起来都有点抓狂了，“尽快找到他，我们不能让他继续这样留下一路尸体走来走去的，这件事必须尽快保持低调地解决。”

“恕我直言，长官，”Solo说，“我认为到目前为止他都是正当防卫。如果你想要保持低调，也许该通知那些黑帮别再去招惹他。”

他听着他的长官恼怒地诅咒了一句，收了线，冲Gaby挑眉，“上头要我们继续追这个人，同时保持低调。”

“所以调动全城警力通缉不在备选中了？真可惜，”Gaby说，“我从小就有类似的梦想，全城追捕，孤胆英雄，多么美式英雄主题大片。除了我应该在英雄那边。”

Solo没有回应她的讽刺，只是说，“这就是你选错了梦想的下场，”他让Illya把收银员带走去配合他们的技术人员做模拟画像，又拨通了一个号码。

“我要你帮我找一个人，白人男性，黑发，年龄约三十，身高一米八五到一米九左右，体重两百磅左右，”他停了停，那边说了什么，“很好，优先从退伍军人还有离任警察中筛选。”

他挂断电话，Gaby已经把车开过来了，他上了车。

“接下来呢？”Gaby说，“我对当坏人没多少经验，我们接下来干什么？”

5、

在那个（到目前为止对所有人来说）无名氏带着婴儿消失在街头时，欧洲某处的一个小别墅里，电话尖利地响了。

一个男人从床上伸出手，粗暴地抓起了电话。“我说过在我度假时别……啥，我才不在乎黑手党要找什么狗屁孩子，操，那又不是我的项目！”

“前一组失败了。客户提高了金额。”

他冷哼，“好吧，我感兴趣了，继续说。”

对方说，“事情有点棘手。看起来FBI的人也插手了。我们不想和他们正面冲突。”

男人想了想，咧开一个坏笑。“在暗网发布一个悬赏，一百万要那个婴儿，必须要活的，男的死活不论。会有大把闲得发慌的恶棍出动替我们动手的。这足够让政府的人头痛一阵子了。”

他挂了电话，躺回去想了想，一双雪白的胳膊从被子里探出来搂上他的腰。

“你知道吗，在我和你搞上之前，我一直以为坏蛋就像电影里那么炫酷，谁也不屌，”他的女朋友说，“结果呢，还是得半夜接公司电话，Brax，你毁了我对大坏蛋的想象。”

Brax叹气，继续躺得像条死鱼一动不动。“宝贝儿，钱不是从天上掉下来的，坏蛋也要喝水吃饭，努力工作，赚了钱还要交税。”

这就是他，一个社畜反派的真实生活。

————————————  
本系列独家指定知名反派：Braxton


	3. Chapter 3

6、

“他们正在悬赏和你在一起的婴儿。”Justine说。

Chris一手拿着已经凉至温度恰好的奶瓶，将奶嘴塞进婴儿半张开的嘴里，一手点开Justine发给他的链接。他的目光从金额上扫过，只在描述那名携婴男人外貌特点上停了一秒。

“很快他们就会来追捕你。”Justine说，“你想要我怎么做？”

Chris考虑着，一个带着婴儿的男人在街头是一个非常引人注意的目标，他需要尽快离开这个地方，越快消失于茫茫人海，对他们越安全。但他不能带着一个婴儿驾车上路，飞机和火车等公共交通设施也存在明显的弊端。

另一方面，暂时把婴儿交托给他人的选项已经不可行了，Chris无法相信任何人在这样的巨额悬赏下不会心动铤而走险。

仿佛也感受到了他的紧绷，婴儿在他胸口不安地动了动，她把奶嘴吐出来，小声哭了起来。

Chris一手拍着她的背后安抚她，“没关系，我们会没事的，”他对她保证，她泪汪汪的大眼睛对着他，又继续抽噎了几下。“我不会让你出事的。”

他把奶嘴放回她嘴里，她下意识便又吸吮起来。Chris看着她慢慢又闭上了眼睛，心满意足地叼着奶嘴的模样，有了一个想法。

“首先，我需要武器。”Chris说。

7、

在城市的另一边，Solo也看见了暗网上的那个悬赏，包括那张刚刚完成就已经从警局内部泄露出去的模拟画像。他看了看手上刚拿到这张白纸上一模一样的眼镜男的打印画像，那黑色线条组成的不苟言笑的面部轮廓，看起来就像在嘲笑他。

“太好了，现在我们有了满大街会为了一百万蜂拥而至的恶棍流氓，”他嘭一声关上车门，回头看着他的搭档，吐槽道：“这个任务真是越来越低调了。”

“往好的方向想，这也替我们省了不少事。”Illya说，“重赏之下，所有人都会出动，拼尽全力找出那个神秘人的下落。我们很快就能知道这个人是谁了。”

“我对这个家伙都有点抱歉了，还有那个婴儿，”Gaby对上两个男士不解的神情，叹了口气。“我不知道他是为什么人工作，为什么又要带走那个婴儿，但这事的发展渐渐让我感觉很不舒服。我不喜欢这样，作壁上观一场狂欢狩猎似的追捕。”

“想想他杀了多少人，还有街头马上要堆积起来的尸体，我们可能才是更需要被同情的那一边。”Solo低头查看手机里进来的信息，从鼻子里哼一声，“好吧，说来就来了，我们得走了。我们的神秘人先生又出手了。”

8、

Braxton急急匆匆从欧洲结束休假，刚下飞机还没来得倒回时差，就接到了最新消息：

他的人又一次和携婴男子狭路相逢，就在一家地下枪店里。双方发生交火，再一次，全员覆没。

“我都说了全部撤回来！把我们的人都叫回来，让那些人先出去当炮灰！”他对着电话嚷道，“简直是在开玩笑！这家伙特么的到底是什么人！？”

他眼尖看见旁边一个手下欲言又止，挂了电话瞪过去，“又怎么了？”

“我们的人去搜了那个死掉的女孩的公寓，”手下说，“在她家里发现了一个地址，是本地一家酒店的房间号。她去过那里。酒店前台描述住客的外表也和那个男人很像。但他在当天已经退房离开了。”

Braxton不耐烦地打断他：“别那么多废话，我要一个名字。这人至少有个名字吧，有吗？”

9、

“Christian Wolff。”Solo说。

根据酒店入住记录，再经过条件筛选，系统很快就给出了内容。他们的神秘人终于有了个名字和身份。

除了这个身份看起来也很可疑。会计师，来自伊利诺伊州，信用记录良好，没有案底，连个行车违章都没有。

Gaby说：“他不是退役军人或警察，也没有结婚，父母亡故，没有兄弟姐妹，孑然一身。”

“这很方便。”Illya评论道。“如果他有另一个身份需要掩护。”

Solo扬眉，“比如说，冷血杀手？”

“我觉得更需要问的应该是，”Gaby说，“像这样的人，为什么要带走那个婴儿？”


	4. Chapter 4

10、

不管围绕着她如今有多少猜测和纷争，处于漩涡中心的那个婴儿并不在乎。

对她来说，唯一重要的事情就是吃和睡。把奶瓶靠近过去，她就咬住奶嘴大口大口地吸吮，给她换上干净又清爽的尿布片，她就眨巴眼对你笑。

仅凭着本能，这个小家伙早已经深谙生存之道。虽然她可能连自己两只手有多少根手指头都不知道，但她已经是——最终会成为——一个斗士。

Chris将婴儿放在桌上，又检查了一次，确认她暂时还不需要换尿布，然后开始忙起自己的事。

吃饱喝足之后，婴儿显得很愉快，她乱蹬着小胖腿，脸颊粉红，目不转睛地看着Chris检查枪械、拆装弹匣的动作。

“这是帕拉军工P14-45，”Chris告诉她，“14指的是它能装14颗子弹，弹容量总共是15颗，所以它可以杀死更多敌人，明白吗？只是一个简单的数学问题。”

婴儿咯咯笑了，仿佛也同意他的话。Chris将她重新背上身，从一边拿起一个一次性手机。

很多人相信，或声称相信，一个人完全可以选择自己的命运。

这是一个谎言。

在大多数时候选择都是一种特权。更多人从一出生便无法选择：他们的家庭，生活的环境，还有通过血脉基因所传递给他/她的一切。

但更糟糕的是，世界上还有另外一些人，相信自己有权力去决定他人的命运，比如这个趴在他胸口淌口水的小东西。他们不在乎她会怎么样，也不在乎他们随意的作为都会彻底改变她的人生。

婴儿又咿呀一声，Chris捏住她的小拳头，小心地把它收回去。她软软地打了个呵欠，吧唧着嘴骨碌着大眼睛看他。

Chris按下号码。电话被接起了。

“把电话拿给那个在找婴儿的男人。”他对那头说道。

如果一件事是错的，就必须被修正。

如果没人去做，Chris会。

11、

Brax打了个喷嚏，他奇怪地吸了吸鼻子，莫名觉得脑后发凉。

“头儿，”手下捧着平板电脑凑上来，“客户要求连线。”

画面缓冲过后，一张面带愠怒的脸出现在了那头。

“我们只要求你们把婴儿找回来，一百万的悬赏没有在合同范围之内。”他怒气冲冲地说，“我们是不会为这个付账的。”

“你要婴儿，我会给你婴儿，没问题。”Brax说，“但这笔钱你还是要付的，不是因为那个婴儿，而是因为你的人一开始愚蠢地把孕妇跑掉、婴儿弄丢的消息泄露出去，再然后所有人都知道了。”

他耐心地解释：“如果没人知道婴儿弄丢了，事情要容易解决得多。但现在政府的人插手了，风险也就提高了。一百万不是用来找婴儿的，是用来制造混乱的。混乱的价钱很高。”

客户无话可说，悻悻然地点头表示。Brax满意地挂断了通讯。

“甜心，抱歉没去接你，”他冲刚刚拖着箱子从门外走进来的女朋友说，她同样也提前结束休假，只是比他晚一天回来。“我已经在餐厅订好了位子，”他抽空给手下小弟一个眼神，那人识趣地立即溜出去订座了。“我们今晚出去吃饭吧，这次我保证不会再有不解风情的工作电话进来打扰我们了。”

“你的麻烦已经搞定了？”她半信半疑地问。

Brax冲着女友亮出他自信的大白牙，“全部搞定了。”他保证道。

12、

“呃，警官？”

Solo从监控器前抬头，纳闷地看着那个地下枪店的店员抱着一个电话站在他身后。“警官，有一个男人想要和负责的人对话，我想他应该是找你的。”

Solo没有纠正他自己并不是警察。他接过电话：“请说。”

“你在找婴儿。”

Solo脊背后猛地蹿起一阵悚然战栗，在他面前的屏幕上，画面正停在Christian Wolff和店员交涉。他身前清晰可见那个婴儿背带中露出一只小胳膊。

“没错，”他答，“她在你手上，对吧，你想要什么？”

“不要再来找她。”那人说。

Solo迷惑地顿了顿，“Wolff先生，不只是我，外面还有很多人在找那个婴儿，还有你，”他朝着房间那头的Gaby和Illya做着手势，“如果你是为了婴儿好，带着她是一个错误的选择，对她来说，最好的结局就是回到她的家人身边。”

“家人。”那头说。

“没错，她的家人，”Solo说，“我不知道你是怎么认识Black小姐，她又对你说了什么，”Amy Black就是那个在街头遇害的女孩，“但Black小姐擅自把婴儿从医院偷出去，她完全没有经过周全的考虑——”

“她没有把危险带给那个婴儿。是你们。”Christian Wolff说。

“在你身边，她也一样在危险之中，Wolff先生。到现在为止你带着她逃跑，身后留下了一串尸体，但你能这样多久呢？”Solo缓和了语气，“听着，我唯一关心的是婴儿的安全。她的家人也一样。他们只想要她回去。”

那边沉默着。Solo嗅到了一丝动摇，“Wolff先生，我相信你也并不想伤害那个婴儿，不是吗？我们都想要保证她的安全，我可以确——”他耳朵里传来嘟嘟忙音。

那人挂断了电话。

13、

Solo望向他的搭档们。

“太快结束了，”Illya把监听设备从头上拿掉，“至少要超过三十秒才能定位到对方的位置。下次试着拖延久一点。”

Solo耸耸肩，“我不觉得他下次还会再打来。”

Gaby说，“他想要什么？钱？”

“有趣的是，他没有提条件，一个字都没提。”Solo深思着说，“这代表要么他根本不在乎我们或其他人能提供给他的东西，要么他已经决定了自己要做的事。”

“不管是哪一种，都不是一个好信号，这只是让这个人变得更危险了。如果他只是想要钱反而会更简单些。”Gaby说。

Solo不置可否，转而说：“实际上，我差不多知道他大概的位置了。刚才的通话里，我听见了背景中飞机起降的声音。”


	5. Chapter 5

14、

如果这是一部Gaby心心念念的那种美式英雄主义动作片，接下来一转场，就会有一队警察或全副武装的人马，将某栋建筑重重包围，准备破门。

但现实里，这个特别激烈的高潮场面一秒都没出现在选项中。

别开玩笑了，他们亲眼看见监控里那个会计差不多是从地下枪店搬走了足够灭掉一个连的弹药。而他们的任务只是把婴儿找回来，要是不小心让当地警察当了炮灰，事后还得打一堆报告。

低调、稳妥、快速地解决问题，才是上策。

这就是为什么Solo从后面防火梯悄无声息地摸了上去，Illya则从前门突破，顺便解决另一伙不知从哪里也追踪至此的人马。

一切非常顺利。Solo无声地撬开生锈的门锁，放轻步子走进房间。他听着外面隐约的交火声，耐心等着。

脚步声从走廊里过去了。Solo又等了几秒，估摸对方已经离开了这一层，去关照前面动静更大的入侵者，才闪身出去，疾步走向尽头的房间。

那婴儿就在那里，干干净净，整整齐齐，每一个手指头都完完整整地在原处。阳光从她头顶上的窗户射进来，她咿咿呀呀地舞动着小手，想抓住眼前飞舞的微尘。

Solo情不自禁地微笑。他把枪收好，几步就到了那张台子前，将她抱起来，无视旁边那一堆尿布片。“嘘，小甜心，”他对她说，“别出声，当个安静的好宝宝，我们要回家了。”

不管她听没听懂，她都咯咯笑了。Solo将她小心翼翼地放进了婴儿背带里，稳妥地安置在自己胸前。

他退回到走廊里，正要伸手去推门，婴儿在他胸前动了动，忽然又发出了响亮的笑声，她的眼睛望向Solo身后，满满是看见了自己喜欢的人的那种喜悦的闪光。

Solo整个人如坠冰窟，他一寸一寸地回眼望去，一个黑洞洞的枪口正对着他。那男人冷酷的眼中没有一丝感情，毫不犹豫地扣下了扳机。

干脆利落的两枪，阳台外顺着Solo刚才的攀爬路线上来的两个人应声往后掉出去。在密集的交火下，Solo顺势向前翻滚闪避，下意识地把婴儿护在身下，几乎能感觉到几颗流弹贴着他头顶上飞过去。

枪声终于停了，Solo还没来得及松口气，一股力道从身后把他粗暴地拎起来，连拽带扔进了刚才的房间里，门嘭一声关上。

Solo再次对上那双无情无绪的棕色眼眸，后知后觉地意识到，解决完外面的麻烦，现在该轮到他了。

但预期中的爆头并没有发生。相反，Christian Wolff垂着手迟迟没有动作，看起来似乎很困惑。

“我看见你被击中了。”他说。

Solo迷惑地望回去，过了两秒才明白了。刚才情势变化太快，忙乱里他都没注意到，此刻才隐隐感觉到肋骨下的隐痛。他低头摸了摸，那里有不只一个，而是两个清晰的弹孔。

Christian Wolff也看着他的动作，Solo从衣服破洞里抖落出两颗子弹，他眼睛微微睁大了。

“我穿了防弹衣。”Solo解释道，在他说话时，婴儿也在看他，发出好奇的咕哝声，他低头冲着她微微一笑。“我倒是很愿意被当成英雄，但事实并非如此，我并没有那么勇于牺牲奉献。我保护她，因为我知道我自己被射中了也不会有事。”

（划掉）写到这里忽然一个神经病脑洞：Chris一扯衣服看见了制服，Solo：其实我是超人，我不怕子弹。Chris：其实我是BAT……（划掉）

15、

Braxton一直很有自知之明，他从来就不是那种花心思去玩浪漫的好情人。

幸运的是，在这个世界上，很多东西都可以用钱买到。浪漫惊喜也在其中。

不幸的是，在这个世界上，还有其他哪怕花了钱也都还是不能摆平的事。

浪漫晚餐还没吃到第二道菜，他就看见他手下的一个小弟在露台外探头探脑，Braxton无奈地叹了口气，招招手示意后者进来。

“那个会计又干了什么？”

手下低下身附耳说了情况，Braxton表示知道了，挥挥手让他走人。事到如今，死了几个人的这种小事，完全不值得破坏他好好吃饭的心情。

“发生什么事了吗？”女友问。

Braxton让她放心，没什么大不了。女友瞟了一眼已经走出去的手下，又看他。

“实际上，我一直忍不住想着你这次的工作，”她说道，“那个婴儿，还有那个悬赏，还有那么多闻风而至的人。你知道这种事只会越来越混乱，你怎么确定你真的能把那个婴儿毫发无损地找回来？”

“很简单，我不能。我也不指望。”Braxton说，“有一百万我能让人当场生一个出来。是不是她并不重要。我只需要一个婴儿交差。”

一阵异样的沉默，“不重要？”女人轻声说。

Braxton皱了皱眉。她很少会对他的工作说什么。但他又立即想到，女人嘛，一旦牵扯到那些仿佛看起来无害的小东西，都会忍不住心软的。

于是他解释道：“反正到头来她也不可能活下来的，在她的家族里多的是恨不得现在就要她命的人。”

他说错了话，女友不满地看着他。“你说得好像她就不该存在。”

“事实如此。”Braxton说，“那个当妈的费尽心思逃回美国把孩子生下来，还搭上一条命，结果还不是一样？太蠢了。”

“她只是个母亲。”女友说，“她想要自己的孩子好好活下去，这难道很奇怪吗？”

“我没说奇怪，我说的是愚蠢，”Braxton道，“母爱什么的废话，其实只是自我感动的愚蠢行为。她早在跟上那个男人的时候就该知道她选择了什么人，她怎么还会天真地以为在丈夫死后，没了他的保护，她和她的孩子还能活下去？这个世界不适合弱者。”

他过了一会才注意到女友没再碰食物。她望着他，就好像这辈子第一次看清他。

“我没有想要杀那个婴儿。”Braxton的危机感终于姗姗来迟地在他脑子某一块角落里发出警告，他强自镇定地说，“我比任何人都想要把她找回来好好地交出去，好吗？你知道我不是那种人。”

“但你在提出那个悬赏的时候就知道会引发什么后果。你明知道在混乱中她必死无疑。”她说，“我就在那里，当时你想都没想就提出来了，在你看来，她是可以毫不犹豫牺牲的那部分。”

“我不——”

她举手让他闭嘴。这是一个很强硬的动作，如果不是她这样的美人，做起来就会显得非常冒犯人。Braxton脸色也不太好看了。

“你之前从来都不过问我工作上的事。”他说，言下之意，保持这个习惯会更好。

“我可能怀孕了。”他女友平淡地说。

Braxton被一口跑到气管里的红酒给呛得咳嗽起来。

“我本来想要自己处理掉的，如果真的有了也不过是一个意外。但我又忽然想，谁知道呢，也许我应该给我们一个机会，我们一直相处愉快，你有其他更好的想法也说不定。”

Braxton一个字都没说。

“不过我现在明白了，这所谓的母爱，可能也只是荷尔蒙导致的愚蠢想法。我跟你在一起时就该知道我选择的是什么人，我怎么还会天真地以为我还有我的孩子还能拥有正常简单的生活，不，你的世界不适合母亲和孩子。”

她拿起餐巾优雅地点了点嘴角，站起来走了出去。

16、

Chris眼下有几分迷惘。

他擅长解决的是那种以种种模糊面目出现在他面前的人，打手、黑帮、犯罪分子，诸如此类。解决办法也很简单，一人一弹，实在不行再补一枪。

但在他眼前的这个人，并不属于这类容易解决的类型。他笑容可掬，态度亲切，还彬彬有礼地作了自我介绍。尽管他的此行目的是爬上好几层楼偷孩子，还穿得整整齐齐的三件套，从头到脚都像一个衣冠楚楚的骗子。

但骗子不会反射性地把婴儿护在身下。虽然他随后声明那是因为他知道自己穿了防弹衣，但那也没法抹消他确实救了那婴儿的事实。

Solo甚至主动交出了他的枪，还提出让Chris把他铐在椅子上，他们就能够“放下戒心开诚布公地谈一谈了”。

现在，他就坐在那里，两条胳膊被反铐在椅子后面，等着Chris发问。

Chris莫名其妙地觉得，在两个人之中，自己才是那个被困住的人。

“你是那个在电话里的人。”他说。

那双含笑的蓝眼睛从婴儿身上移开，她趴在他胸口睡得很香，Chris就没有冒险把她抱过来，免得弄醒她。婴儿像动物一样，本能就会知道什么人不会伤害自己。

“没错，是我。”

“但你不是警察。”

“这只是权宜之计，”Solo答道，“通常我涉及的任务都要更国际化一些。”

“你提到她的家人。”

Solo叹了口气，“没错。她的家人。”

Chris查了Amy Black，也大概弄清楚了在这个女孩上次进出医院时曾经和某个待产女子的短暂交集。显然，那个母亲和她说了什么，导致她在得知产妇死亡后就第一时间把婴儿偷出了医院。Black小姐的行为为自己带来了灭顶之灾，但给了婴儿一线生机。

“产妇的死亡，是意外吗？”

又一声叹息。“不，我相信不是。有人不想要她活下来。”

“婴儿的父亲？”Chris问。

蓝眼睛里的笑意增加了。“不，我相信那个父亲会更想要他的妻子和女儿都平安无事，当然，前提是他还活着。他在半年前的一次车祸中丧生了。”

“不是意外？”

“这个嘛，”Solo委婉地说，“取决于你怎么看。但确实有很多人相信不是，其中就包括他的父亲，也就是婴儿的祖父。”

“那个祖父想要婴儿？”

“他想要复仇，他想要重整他的黑帮帝国，但他已经老了，力不从心，”Solo说，垂眼看了一眼在睡梦里吧唧嘴的婴儿，“所以他也需要一个继承人替他做这些事，这就是为什么她那么重要。”

Chris也看了看她。“她母亲的死同样和那个祖父有关？”他猜，毕竟生下遗腹子之后，不听话的儿媳妇只会成为障碍。

Solo眉毛一扬，没有回答，等于是默认了。

“你们也想要这个婴儿，”Chris终于问道，“为什么？”

“原因很复杂，”Solo说，“但主要原因是如果没有她作为拖延缓冲，很快我们就会有一场时间可能持续数年、波及十几万人的黑帮混战。”

Chris定定地看着他。

“你说得好像这是她的责任，去阻止这一切。”他说，“但她只是个婴儿。”

“确实，这对谁来说都很不公平，”Solo温和地回答，“但我们不能选择自己的出身，家人，还有其他那些命运不讲道理地丢给我们的东西，不是吗？”

Chris又看了看那无知无觉地甜睡着的婴儿。

“你和这件事并没有关系，Wolff先生，”Solo说，“把她交给我，我保证，你会安全地消失，不会有人再追查你的下落，包括你是谁，你曾经做过什么——”

“不。”Chris说。

“不？”

“我不会把她给你。”Chris说，“Amy Black把她交给我，让我带她离开这里，让她安全。Black小姐已经死了，因此无法收回她的请求。我必须把这个委托执行到底。”

Solo挫败地叹气，不死心地继续：“Wolff先生，我想你并没有考虑清楚——噢见鬼了。”

Chris不知道他怎么了，Solo脸上又红又白，哭笑不得。

“我想婴儿刚刚尿在我身上了。”他说。


	6. Chapter 6

17、

在Solo的职业生涯中，不止一次，比起更高尚的好人，他宁可自己面对的收买对象是一些个流氓无赖。

一个无赖总是明码标价的，一手交钱一手交货，干干脆脆，银货两讫。但心胸中抱持着高尚精神的那些人，却很难被世俗物质所打动，这样的人也往往是最棘手的。他们想要的是谁都给不了的东西：信仰，正义，又或者是对一个已死之人的承诺。

借着收拾他那一身狼狈，Solo成功地躲到了洗手间里，终于联系上了通讯器那头的Gaby。穿着繁复的一个好处，就是你身上总是有些地方能装得下一些用得上的小玩意。

他把情况告知了他们，“和我猜的一样，他什么也不为，什么也不想要，”他最后说，“不要钱，也不在乎所谓世界和平之类的说辞。我想他已经打定主意了，除非能让那个女孩在他面前死而复生，否则他是不会轻易改主意的。”

“那你打算怎么办？”Gaby说。

Solo思索着。他们原本的计划是声东击西，然后由Solo神不知鬼不觉地把婴儿带走，现在这个计划已经行不通了。但阴差阳错地，他救了那个婴儿，也获得了另一个意想不到的突破，Christian Wolff没有杀他而是留了他一个活口，也许他可以利用这个。

“我现在还不能离开。”他告诉她，“我需要继续留在这里。”

“这样做安全吗？”Gaby问，“到目前为止，我们都看见了这个会计是怎么对付那些想拦他路的人。如果他认为你也是其中之一呢？”

“我觉得他已经有点信任我了，虽然我也付出了一点代价，”Solo说着，低头看着自己已经一团糟的衬衫，做了个鬼脸。“每个人都有自己的软肋，我只需要找到他的弱点是什么。”

Gaby意料之中地哼声。“可怜的男人。”她中立地说，“对了，婴儿怎么样？”

“挺好的，我猜，”Solo说，“能吃能睡，还尿了我一身。”他悻悻然补充。

Gaby噗嗤一笑，“所以你们是不是还得给她洗澡？等等，你们知道怎么给她洗澡吗？”

“什么？”

“那婴儿已经被他带在身边超过72小时了，他还带着她到处跑来跑去的也就不说了，现在也不是冬天，”Gaby说，“我没有带过孩子，但我至少知道像她这么大的婴儿一周还是需要洗一次的。”

18、

悲哀（？）的是，特工培训课程里并不包括如何照顾婴儿这一课，而不管Christian Wolff是从哪个能把人培养成会计兼杀手的地方出来的，那里无疑也不教授这一门专业。

当他小心暗示Wolff这个问题时，对方果然一脸空白地瞪着他。

“但是——”

“她已经，咳，有点味道了。”Solo委婉地说，“我在这里都可以闻到。她没法用言语表达自己，但我肯定她在现在这个状态下不会很舒服的。”

Christian Wolff继续瞪着他，但他眼中第一次闪现了一丝犹疑。“你觉得她需要——”他低头看了看婴儿。

Solo安静地等着他自己得出答案，当Christian Wolff略显踌躇地又看回来时，他知道对方已经动摇了。很显然，他确实关心婴儿，也愿意为她的安全和舒适作出让步，或做任何事。

人人都有软肋，当Solo这么说时，他并没真的料到会计先生的弱点会是这么的……明确而简单。Solo几乎都要觉得胜之不武了。

“我不知道该怎么做。”Christian Wolff声音低沉地说。他看着Solo，Solo嘴角微微勾起来，恰到好处地露出一个无奈的苦笑。

“别看我，我也不知道该怎么做。”他一顿：“也许我们需要一些必要的外援，如果你愿意相信我。”

19、

女人轻柔地把婴儿的头部托在手掌中，一边用毛巾为她擦拭清洁面部，一边展示给他们看。

“像这样轻轻地擦拭就可以了，完成一个部分就要赶快擦干，”她说，“给婴儿洗澡没必要太过频繁，她现在这么大，一周清洁两次差不多了。但如果皮肤黏糊糊的，她也会觉得不舒服。”

婴儿应和着她的声音，发出低低咕哝。女人低头温柔地和她说着话：“嗯，不能让你真的变成一个臭宝宝，对不对？”

她说着又打开婴儿的尿布，用挑剔的目光打量着。“嗯，臀部有一点点红疹，但不严重，注意勤换尿布，保持清洁干爽。必要时涂一点点润肤露，过几天就会好的。”

她身边的高大男人紧张得身体都紧绷起来，他点了点头，看着她继续给婴儿清洗，处理完上半身，用毛巾擦干盖上保暖，再往下清洁腿部，特别是之前尿布包裹的部分。

“洗完一定要确认尽快擦干，这样她才会觉得舒服。”她动作轻柔地把婴儿的小脚脚放回去，给她穿回衣服，再用婴儿毯包起来。

就这样，臭宝宝神奇地再次变回了香宝宝。女人把她交到男人手里，他一愣，有点手忙脚乱地接过去，将她小心地抱住。

“像这样托住她，把她抱在身前，对，”她指导调整他的抱婴姿势，“保持身体的亲密接触很重要，这样她才知道是你，才有安全感。”

她收拾起余下的东西，这才看向房间里另外一个人。Solo的目光和她相接，以口型无声地说着“谢谢你”。

在整个过程里，他一直站在一个相对来说不远不近的距离，既没有远到显得漠不关心，也没有近到参与其中。

女人朝他偏头示意，率先走出房间。Solo看了一眼Chris，后者也看见了他们之间的互动，并不置可否，也没有拦阻他的意图。Solo便微微抿唇一笑，跟在女人后面走出去。

20、

“抱歉，”他一出去便说道，“如果不是情非得已，我也不会来找你。婚姻生活过得怎么样？”

“无聊，我都记不起为什么我非要结婚不可了。”

“因为爱？”他提示。

女人嗤笑，随即正色道，“街上这几天有传言，有人到处在找一个带着婴儿的男人，我该问问是不是那个婴儿吗？”

“他们在找一个男人，我们是两个男人。”Solo狡猾地答，女人瞟他，“相信我，你不会想知道这件事的太多细节。”

“这个我相信，”女人说，“我见过很多和他们孩子在一起的父母，你那个朋友？任何想要夺走他怀里的婴儿的人都要做好被他追杀到世界尽头的心理准备。”

Solo讶然，随即一笑。

“我还听说你前几年离开中情局了，还以为再也看不见你了呢。”她说，“这又是怎么回事，你在这里做什么？”

“我在努力变成他的朋友，”Solo说，“有时候朋友更方便说服他做一些事。”

她嘴角冷酷地勾起来。“啊，果然还是我熟悉的那个Solo，还是那么温柔、友善，然后不知不觉间就残忍地把你在世界上最宝贵的东西眼也不眨地偷走。”

“你在世界上最宝贵的东西正在幼儿园里玩积木，”Solo说，“我想都不敢想对你做这种事。”

女人没有理他的打岔，“但你想要对他那么做，不是吗？”

“她并不属于他。”Solo说，“她的家人另有其人。”

女人看着他，半晌摇头，“好好看看他们吧，你自己都不信这话。”

她不等他回答便走开了。


	7. Chapter 7

21、

如果非要较真来说，这并不是Solo的特工生涯里最为离奇的一天。

还不到24小时，他已经：1、失手被逮，2、被任务目标尿了一身，3、带着一个被秘密通缉中的男人和一个被秘密悬赏中的婴儿来到了他的前盗贼搭档的家里，4、学习了如何给一个婴儿进行清洁事宜，5、顺便知道了当你想把一个婴儿背上身还有所谓的横抱式\亲胸式\袋鼠式\后背式的区别……

在这过程里的每一秒，他都忍不住想知道为什么他要在这里努力记着完全用不上的育儿知识，又不是说他搞定这个任务就会立即生出前所未有的父爱准备找个人去生儿育女什么的。

问题是，除了他之外的人都看起来非常严肃。Elizabeth说得严肃（Solo更习惯的是她的另一个名字，但那个过去就和他的一样，已经在她选择走回正轨时就被彻底埋葬了），Chris听得也很严肃，看起来就像是打算要把那些话都记上个一辈子。要是在这时Solo出声打断，指出他们其实很赶时间，不得不走了，就会显得实在太不识趣也太没礼貌了。

所以他只好礼貌地忍着，听着他们热情洋溢仿佛永无止境的育儿交流，然后Elizabeth低呼一声，“我可以给你们一个婴儿帽，我刚怀上的时候一直觉得一定会生个女儿，结果来了两个男孩，但那些太可爱了我一直没舍得丢掉。她会爱死那个帽子！”

不，她不会，Solo消极地想，她才这么点大，都还根本分不清手和脚的分别，更不可能欣赏什么可爱的帽子了。

但这个无声的吐槽并没能拦阻她立即快速行动起来，在几分钟后Chris也过去帮她找了。Solo被独自留在房间里，和婴儿面面相觑。

“哼，现在他倒是一点也不担心我抱起你就消失得无影无踪了。”他对她吐槽，婴儿开心地冲着他咯咯笑，试图从仰卧滚成侧身，Solo赶紧伸手把她定回去。

“不，”他对着那双满是期待的大眼睛说，“我再也不会抱你了，从未有一位淑女像你这样作出在我身上便溺的可鄙行径。我再也不会相信你了。”

他身后传来一个轻微声响，Solo回头对上了Chris有些茫然无措的眼神，显然也听见了他都说了些什么。

“呃。”他举着手里那一团粉蓝色的柔软织物。Solo叹了口气，闪到一边让他来。

Chris很小心地将那顶带着两个小小圆圆熊耳朵的帽子套到婴儿头上。他一手把婴儿托住，Solo也不由打量她：现在她从头到脚看起来完全是一个普通的可爱婴儿，谁能想得到一开始她是被装在一个旅行包里被人拎来拎去的呢。

“我们应该走了。”Solo抓住机会开口。“不管你接下来的计划是什么，是时候——”

房子外传来一阵小男孩欢快的叫声，打断了他的话。Solo朝外望出去，脸色不由一变：Elizabeth的丈夫提前从幼儿园接小孩到家了。

22、

这绝对不是Elizabeth，一个前艺术品盗贼，现投行交易员，已婚女性，同时还是一位母亲所经历过最混乱的一天。

Elizabeth这辈子从没有一次失去过冷静。这也是为什么Solo当年被送上法庭而她没有，因为她更狡猾更冷静。

“记得我跟你说过我有一对想要收养孩子的同性恋朋友吗？”当她丈夫带着双胞胎们走进来，一片哄闹的喧哗里，Elizabeth这么开口说道。

当然，她从没说过这种话。但她之所以会选择跟这个男人结婚，其中一个原因就是他绝对不会在她明显不得不说谎时当面拆台。

她丈夫也回以微笑——还有一个飞快掠过的“我相信稍后你会有解释”的眼神——说：“没错，我记得，所以就是她吗，多可爱的宝宝啊，恭喜两位！”

她的儿子们也都好奇围了过来，小心翼翼地摸着婴儿帽上的圆耳朵。Elizabeth当初怀孕时给想象中未来女儿买的种种小玩意，在生下两个男孩后只好束之高阁，如今终于都有了用武之地。

随后，那“一家三口”留下用餐也就成了顺理成章的事。Elizabeth把男孩们轰去洗手，在他们又闹起来时过去把他们拎出来。

一切都那么和乐融融，直到门外又传来人声，Elizabeth抬头看了一眼，僵住了。

完了，她忘了警长夫妇今晚过来吃晚饭的事。

23、

毫无疑问，这是Chris吃过最奇怪的一顿晚餐。

他已经很多年没有和其他人一起进餐了。从来只有他一个人，简单，快速，没有任何意外或惊喜，只是解决一道日常流程：准备好食物，然后吃掉。

但现在，一切都脱离了他习惯的轨道。在他右手边，坐着Elizabeth夫妇，对面是警长夫妇。Solo则坐在他左手边，一只手在桌下握住他的手。

至于为什么他们要握着手，还需要花点时间来解释清楚。

在闲谈中，警长无意提了一下这两天附近发生的奇特骚扰。警方已经收到了不下十起报案，无一例外是带着婴儿的男人在各种场合遭到陌生人骚扰。其中有些孩子甚至已经早就不是婴儿了。

“没人知道是怎么回事，幸好暂时还没人受伤，”警长说，又朝他们看了一眼，“如果你们最近要外出，也要小心一点。”

说者无心，Chris不由自己地绷紧了肩膀，也就在这时，他感觉到一只手摸索过来，稳稳地握住了他的手，还暗示地捏了捏。

然后他听见Solo含笑着说，“那真是太糟糕了，不过我们很快就要回去了，应该不会遇见那些人，对吧，亲爱的？”

Chris没法回答，他实际上有点喘不过气来。

Solo接着对所有人解释道，“对不起，这是我们第一次带她出来，这一路上Chris都有点神经兮兮的，就怕哪里出错，现在听见这个他就更要紧张了——没关系的，Chris，我们不会有问题的。”

几乎在同时，双胞胎中的一个从楼上探了半个身出来，“宝宝在哭，我们不知道她怎么了？”

Chris立即噌地一声站了起来，他们握在一起的手也暴露在众人眼中。令他不解的是，所有人都露出一个意味深长的微笑。

“年轻真好，不是吗？”警长太太说。

Chris不知道她是什么意思。他硬邦邦地说了声抱歉，直接把Solo 的手甩开快步上楼。

结果婴儿只是需要换尿布了。在他处理的时候，两个男孩都站在旁边一眨也不眨看着他。

“她用的婴儿毯是妈妈说要留给妹妹的，”双胞胎之一说，“她会变成我们的妹妹吗？”

Chris一愣，“不，她不是。”他说，又低头看看婴儿，一个想法在他脑中闪现。

他回到楼下，刚好听见Solo在说：“——Chris是那个更好的爸爸，毫无疑问，虽然有点过度保护，但谁能不这样呢？”他回头看Chris，停下不说了，这又引发了一次众人会意的轻笑。

他在说什么？Chris重新落座，困惑地扫过其他人。警长解答了他的问题：“我们刚刚才说，我待会可以送你们过去酒店，我正好要回去警局。”

Chris再度僵住了。这完全不在他意料中。

Elizabeth替他解了围。“没关系，我们已经说好了，他们今晚留在这里。”

Solo极其自然地应和她的说辞，Chris正想要说什么，Solo飞快地把手搭在Chris前臂上按了按，Chris就啪地闭上了嘴。

直到他们目送警长夫妇出去，Solo才说：“我没想到你的交友范围变得这么广，一个警察？”

“我喜欢他的太太，”Elizabeth说，“你不知道一个职场妈妈在这种全职主妇扎堆的社区里想交个朋友多不容易，我还在投行工作，更容易被人背后指指戳戳。”

她站起来，“好了，让我带你们到房间去吧——你们用一个房间没问题的，对吧？”


	8. Chapter 8

24、

Illya先听见了脚步声，然后是一个熟悉重量落在床靠外一侧。他没动也没睁眼。

“我记得你说过，任务期间我们不应该——”

“我又看了一遍那个女人的档案，”Gaby声音嘶哑，他睁眼看她，她眼眶下带着淡青色的倦意。“她实际上非常清楚自己将要面对的是什么。她知道自己必死无疑。”

“谁？”

“那个母亲，”Gaby说，“在她回到美国之后，她一直在和社工机构联系沟通，就是那种专门帮助怀孕的未成年少女，把她们无力抚养的孩子交给另外一些有领养意愿同时也符合条件的家庭的人。实际上她知道那些人一定会找来，自己不可能逃掉，已经为孩子计划好了出路。”

“但那些人先一步找到了她。”Illya说，“你知道我们不应该对任务目标投注太多私人感情，她已经死了。我们的任务只是——”

“把她的孩子交给杀死她的人。”Gaby说，她话里的冰冷让他闭了嘴。“你真的喜欢我们在做的事吗，说真的，我都快忘了我当初到底是为什么加入了。”

“为了你父亲。”他说。

“哦，对，我父亲，”Gaby笑了，眼中毫无笑意，“可现在，在外面那个也是某人的女儿，她的母亲死了，就为了让她能逃离那个命运。而我在做什么呢，把她再送回去？”

她自问自答道：“也许总有一天我会变成我反对的那种人，但我还是不希望是这一次。”

Illya过了片刻才说，“我和Waverly谈过，他对那一边将这件事变成一场饥饿游戏的局面非常不高兴。他也不喜欢现在的情势。这跟一开始说好的不一样。”

“我还以为你不看好莱坞电影呢。”Gaby说，“所以？”

“如果我们找到办法蒙混过关，他也只会睁只眼闭只眼。”他说，伸手去拢了拢她的长发。“但我们需要先说服Solo。”

25、

Elizabeth不仅慷慨地给他们提供了过夜的地方，还带来了换洗衣服。

“这些是我丈夫的，别担心，都是全新的。”她说，“没错，我确实记得你对这些细节多么吹毛求疵。对了，不管你们打算关起门来干什么都好，记住客房的墙很薄。”

Solo还能说什么，只好笑着道谢接过。

他回到房间里，Chris正站在婴儿摇篮前。他回头看了一眼，Solo非常识趣地把手伸过去让他铐上：不管他们在人前扮演得多么融洽，他都不会忘记，自己此刻的真正身份是这个人手下的人质。

但Chris没有动作，他看起来若有所思。“你和她是旧识。”

“没错，你可以信任她，她不会出卖我们。她知道保守秘密的必要性。至少今晚在这里我们会很安全。”

“我知道她不会。”Chris表示同意，Solo一愣，“她为高盛工作，上一年她的年终奖是7位数，她还有两个孩子。她没有理由为一百万悬赏就拿这些冒险。”

Solo哑口无言地看着他。“你是怎么——”他吞回了这个答案太过明显的问题，当然Chris会有其他途径了解这一切，虽然到目前为止他们只看见他独来独往，不代表他就没有任何帮手。

Chris没有理会他，自顾自往下说，“很多人想要收养孩子，年龄越小，越受欢迎，越容易被收养。如果她现在进入新家庭，她根本不会有任何之前的记忆。”

“如果你觉得这对婴儿更好，我说了，她有家人——”

“她没有家人，她父母已经死了。剩下那些都是涉嫌杀害她父母的凶手。你也很清楚这一点。”

Solo再度哑然。“但那些人不会善罢甘休，他们会一直追踪她的下落，直到找到她为止。”

“我知道，”Chris说，“所以我会先找到他们。”

“——什么？”

“提出悬赏的人，最终付钱的人，想要她的人，”Chris清楚地说，“在他们找来之前，我会先找到他们。”

“杀了他们，你的意思是。”Solo说，这对话过于惊悚，他都不知该怎么反应了。“这就是你的解决办法。”

“只有这样她才会安全。”

Solo深深吸气吐气，试着让自己冷静下来，“你在开玩笑对吧，你不可能是真的想要杀掉想要带走她的每个人。你疯了吗？”

Chris无动于衷地看着他，好像Solo才是在开玩笑的那个。“这是最好的办法。”

“这是我听过最疯狂的主意。”Solo太阳穴一侧几乎要抽痛起来，操，他还以为他至少能采取怀柔策略说服对方呢，万万没想到反而催生了他更疯狂的主意。“我不明白，为什么你要告诉我这些？”

“我不能带着她去做这个。”Chris告诉他，“太危险了。”

太危险了，在这个情况下，这个词从他嘴里说出来自带的反讽效果，简直让Solo都不知该怎么吐槽。

“所以你想把她交给我，你怎么确定我就不会一转身就把她交给那些在找她的人？哦，我不能这么做，对不对，不然你会来找我算账，我想既然你已经决定把一整个黑手党都放上你的杀人清单，再加上一个名字简直毫无压力。”Solo讽刺地说，“这就是你的完美计划？威胁让我帮你，同时自己去送死？”

“我不是——”Chris顿了顿，“那不是威胁，我是在，寻求帮助。”

Solo眨了眨眼。“听起来不像。”他实事求是地说。

更长时间的尴尬停顿。“我不习惯向他人求助。”

Solo讶然地看了他几秒，Chris面无表情地回瞪他，实在是没多少说服力。Solo深深叹气。“通常，你向他人求助时，需要以‘请’开头。”他悻悻然道，Chris嘴唇微分，Solo赶紧让他打住，“不，在我们往下继续这个疯狂的讨论之前，我想请问，除了就近方便这一点外，你是怎么就觉得我是那个合适的人选了？”

“你没有交出过你同伙的名字。一个都没有。”

“我的——”Solo颈后一阵冷冰冰的刺痛。

“在你被捕后，你一次都没有试图用你同伙的名字来换取减刑。”Chris说，“你和Elizabeth的履历表面上没有任何交集，但她能毫不犹豫就为你说谎，我假定她就是当年你的‘旧识’之一。”他于事无补地补充道，“我看了你的档案。”

“……你当然看了。”Solo喟叹道，“所以在知道了我是个贼，还是个间谍之后，不知怎么的，你认为我是你托付婴儿的不二人选。”

Chris理所当然地说：“你了解所有相关机构运作的方式，你认识人，你知道该怎么把她安插入领养系统。”

Solo定定地看了他几秒，“我一直搞不清你是怎么做到的：一方面，你把所有人和事都放在一种可换算的框架里，几百万的好工作，有孩子有家庭，可信任，打勾，一方面，你好像又完全忘了这套换算体系，为了婴儿安全，于是直朔源头一了百了地把他们全干掉，完全没问题——你到底是怎么让这两套逻辑平行运作的？”

Chris茫然地看着他。“那是——”

“最好的办法。”Solo说，“我知道，你刚刚说过了。所以现在计划就是，你去把他们都干掉，我去给她找个新家庭。多谢你把更容易的工作留给我。”

Chris迟疑了一瞬，有点不确定：“这是个讽刺，还是你同意了？”

“当然是讽刺！”Solo喊道，“这是我听过最不切实际的计划！”


	9. Chapter 9

26、

在很多年之后，当年的婴儿，已经长成了一个小小少女，足以理解她生命中曾经这些跌宕起伏的往事，听着这段她的两个父亲初相遇后24小时里发生的故事——她当时也在场，想想看，有多少人能说自己做到这一点——她问了一个只有那些被宠爱得肆无忌惮的孩子才会觉得理所当然的问题：

“所以你是当时第一时间就决定要和爸爸一起抚养我了吗？”

“天啊，当然没有，怎么可能？”她亲爱的爹地说，“实际上我当时满心想的都是怎么样越快把你们俩给甩掉越好，因为你们俩真是一个比一个要麻烦的角色。”

“只是麻烦？”女孩嘟起嘴来。

“超级粘手，”他向她确认：“一旦沾上就再也甩不掉的大麻烦。”

“我要告诉爸爸你说他是个大麻烦。”她忿忿道。

“当着他的面我也敢这么说。”他回道，却无意暴露了他自己：只有一件事你平时不会做的时候，你才会用“敢”这个字。

但女孩还是被他蒙过去了。“然后呢，你刚刚说到你们讨论要怎么办，然后你们就吵起来了？”

“接下来就没我们俩什么事了，后面轮到你了。”他叹了口气，现在想起来还颇心有余悸。

“你哭了起来，还越哭越大声。谁都不知道你是怎么了，不管怎么哄你都没用，你哭得停不下来，最后把整座房子里可能还包括整条街上的人都吵醒了。”

27、

当一个婴儿决定她要好好哭一场，没什么能阻止她。

硬塞给她奶嘴，她给你呸呸吐掉；抱起来摇晃轻拍，她就给你哭得全方位立体放送；如果你还胆敢想把她再放下，她立即再把声音提高一个档位……

他们什么都检查过了，什么办法都试了：尿布是干的，睡觉前一个小时才喝过奶，房间没有太冷或太热，体温也正常，摸摸小肚子也没有异常，但她继续哭闹不休，愤怒地紧攥着小拳头，把小脸都哭红了。

“我们是不是应该带她去看医生？” 煎熬了半小时后，Solo忍不住提出。Chris把她贴身抱在胸口轻拍着，但哭声完全没有停止的势头。“这样真的是正常的吗？”

Elizabeth否定了这个提议。她摸了摸婴儿的肚子，Chris低头看她，脸色也有几分苍白。“她没事的，婴儿在这个时候本来就只有哭和睡两种状态，这是正常的。应该是她今天见了太多人太兴奋了。”

就这样，他们又煎熬了快一个小时，婴儿才从嚎哭转为轻声哼唧。Chris抱着她低声哄着，Solo也被这长时间的哭闹弄得精神紧张，不知不觉间靠着床边睡着了，猛醒过来时，一眼看过去没见到人，几乎大吃一惊，缓了缓才看清婴儿摇篮里那小小安稳的一团。

但Chris并不在房间里，浴室的门虚掩着。Solo活动着僵硬的肩颈，站起来走过去，想要问他是不是还好，却听见了Chris喃喃自语的声音。

他不由自己地停下动作。Chris在复诵着一首童谣，Solo记得那个，关于所罗门·格兰迪的一首古老暗黑童谣。

但Chris的声音听起来有点古怪。Solo说不清是什么，也许是内容的黑暗阴森气氛作祟，在他一贯的平稳毫无起伏的语调里，像有什么被拉得太紧，有着马上要绷断的奇异脆弱：

所罗门·格兰迪，星期一诞生，星期二受洗，星期三娶妻，星期四染疾，星期五病急，星期六逝去，星期日下葬，这就是所罗门·格兰迪的一生。

Solo站在那里听着，Chris急促地喘息着，浴室里同时传来嘭地一声，像有什么撞到墙上。Solo皱眉，手已经伸到了门上，然后他听见Chris的声音再度响起。星期一到星期日，所罗门·格兰迪就在一门之隔外，一遍一遍地出生和死亡。

Solo无声地从门前退开了。他有一个感觉，这不是一个他能窥探和触碰的时刻。

28、

他没办法独自完成这个，Chris意识到，他需要其他人的帮忙。

这一次，Justine也不能帮他。她能为他处理所有不必离开那个房间就能完成的事，但即便是她，也没办法处理一个真实存在的婴儿。

那甚至也远远超出了Chris力所能及的领域。一个婴儿需要比空气和食物之外更多的东西才能活下去，一个稳定安全的空间，房子，家庭。Chris没法给她那个。

Chris从来不擅长向他人求助。但他没有选择。为了婴儿，他必须那么做。

“我需要帮助。”

Solo稍稍朝他转过头来，没有立即回答。他们在早餐后便离开了Elizabeth的房子。所有人都度过了一个呵欠连天、颇为忙乱的早晨，双胞胎跟着爸爸去幼儿园时依依不舍地和婴儿说了再见，还问父母如果他们以后都特别特别听话，他们能不能有一个妹妹。

“如果你指的是昨天我们那个讨论，答案还是一样：我帮不了你，”Solo平静地说，他拉了拉婴儿帽。婴儿困倦地咕哝着，小脸粉扑扑的，已经没有半点昨天半夜闹腾不休的小恶魔的影子。出门前Chris把婴儿给了他，在经历过昨晚之后，Chris不太信任婴儿在自己身边。

“可是——”Chris正想说，忽然有一个人冲到了他们中间。Chris不假思索地一把将那人掀翻，以膝压在地上，狠狠扭过胳膊就要把它折断——

那个人发出鬼哭狼嚎般的惨叫。Solo用力地板着他的肩膀：“Chris！放手！天啊，他就是个孩子！”

Chris猛地吐了口气，他也看清楚了那人只是一个玩滑轮的半大孩子，并非他以为的威胁。他松了手，木然地被Solo带到旁边去。

29、

“Chris，放松，慢慢呼吸。慢慢来，放松，然后呼吸，”Solo说，他稳稳地握住Chris肩膀。Chris在他手下轻微颤抖，脸色苍白，几乎是脱力地靠到了墙上，“你需要我给你找个纸袋吗？还是别的东西？”

Chris视线对上他，顿一顿，然后缓慢地摇头。他想起身，但Solo把他推回去。

“好，那就不要别的，但继续放轻松，”他说，Chris对上他明亮而冷静的目光， “慢慢来，别着急，等你好了我们再走。”

Chris垂头，竭力自控，他的心跳依然狂猛，震动着他的鼓膜。Solo也没再出声，只有手依然稳稳地扶在他肩上，把他定在那里。

Chris努力做了个深呼吸，睁开眼睛，不期然对上了Solo胸前婴儿好奇地望向他的大眼睛。他伸手去碰了碰她，她咯咯笑起来，小手软绵绵地拍打在他脸颊上。

Chris情难自禁地更向前去，呼吸入她身上甜甜的奶香，底下还有一丝润肤露和阳光的淡淡气味，温暖又柔软，Chris吞咽下喉间忽然涌起的莫名渴望，只让自己专注在这一瞬间。

不管之后会发生什么，至少在这一瞬间，在他身边，她依然是安全的。

30、

有人在几步外清了清嗓子。

Chris一下子紧绷起来，他飞快地站直了，反射性地把Solo和婴儿护在身后。 

“没关系，”Solo说，他把手放在他手臂上，阻止Chris进一步的动作。“她可以信任。我说了这里我在处理了。”后一句话明显是对后来的那个人说的。

那女人玩味地看着他们，“我能看得出来，”她说，“不过现在情况有变化了。我们有了一个新想法。更好的想法。”


	10. Chapter 10

31、

如果某位在近期一直和你保持着愉快的性爱关系的女士告诉你，她也许，可能，怀疑自己怀孕了，作为一个男人，除非你自认人渣，最起码的，你都应该积极地跟进确认一下这个怀疑，最好是能和她一起站在厕所里看着验孕棒上到底会出现几道杠。

但另一方面，如果上述该名女子，同样也已经用相当明确的方式，直截了当地告诉你你不是她想要一起养育后代的那种男人，那么，你也最好收拾利落，麻利滚出她的生活，不再多余打扰才是受欢迎的举动。

Braxton现在正卡在这两个情况中间的一道极其狭窄又非常麻烦的缝隙里。

那个不欢而散的晚餐约会之后，他的女友就再也没联系过他。当然，时间也才过去两天不到，但如果他还打算做点什么，他也势必不能继续拖延下去了。

问题就出在这里，Braxton根本不知道他到底该怎么做才是对的。见鬼了，他就根本没想过孩子这回事。从一开始，他们从没谈过长期的承诺，Braxton想都没想过婚姻承诺之类的东西。

在餐厅里那一番话，虽然多少有点没过脑子，但有一点是百分百不掺假：Braxton确实相信，干他们这种危险的行当，孩子是最不应该出现的东西。

想想看，那可是一个他妈的孩子！一个软绵绵小不点，除了软萌可爱之外毫无用处，不能保护照顾自己，什么都不知道，随便碰一碰就会受伤，哪怕是被父母粗心忘在车上时间长一点都可能会死掉的啊！

每一次Braxton看见类似的新闻，都会发自内心地想人类到底是怎么了，怎么连那种蠢货都有胆子去生养孩子呢？！

在过去的许多年里，Braxton一直都只是机械地遵照他父亲的要求，接受所有他丢给他们兄弟俩的训练，讽刺的是，恰恰是在他父亲不在了后，他才终于看见了他父亲看见和恐惧的东西，即这个世界从来都不是什么温柔宽容的地方。不，它不是，刚好相反，掌控着这个世界的那些人，政客、政府、商人，会眼也不眨地把所有挡道的人——甚至包括最亲密的亲人和朋友——碾碎成地上的一滩残渣。

这就是生活的真相。相比之下，在动物世界里发生的那些只为了生存的厮杀捕猎都要温情脉脉得多了。

但你不能跟一个想当母亲的女人说这些。生活的真相在大多数时候都并不悦耳，类似的例子还有指出钻石说白了只不过是另一种碳，和铅笔芯没本质区别。

Braxton想着又叹了口气。也许他也应该先去买个钻石戒指备着，以防万一当她回心转意了告诉他那个“好消息”时，他能随时掏出来现场求个婚。和你孩子的母亲结婚，绝对是一个结婚成家的好理由，因为没人会想听见自己孩子叫别的男人爸。

他半心半意地琢磨起这事的可行性，他的几个人进来了，脸上带着一种古怪的表情，似乎不确定自己将要传达的是不是好消息。

“又怎么了？”Braxton不耐烦地问，“哦操，别告诉我那个见鬼的会计又搞死一堆人了。这人就没有停手的时候吗?”

“这次不是，他想要和我们交易。”

“谁？”Braxton说。

“那个会计。他联系了我们，愿意把婴儿交给我们，要求是要一手交钱一手交孩子。”

“什么？那个会计他妈的又是怎么找到这里的？”Braxton半信半疑，而且这个转折也太好了，好得不像真的，在一声不吭地杀了几十号人之后，忽然就觉得接受一百万是个更好选择了？

“他说他受不了那孩子了。”一个手下说。

……这倒是可以说得过去了，Braxton立即释然了，甚至有几分心有戚戚焉。哪怕是这个好像怎么都杀不死的神经病会计，在一个人带了四天孩子之后，也终于被逼得恢复正常，知道不能继续这样下去了。又一个婴儿确实万分棘手的实证。

“好吧，带他过来。”

32、

那个会计被带进来时，Braxton奇怪地，觉得有点失望。

就是这么个人在过去几天弄得他们人仰马翻，在Braxton想象里，能干出这种事的人至少该有点迥异常人，或多或少是那种边缘气质的神经病之类。

但他眼前的男人看起来有点过于正常。从头到脚整整齐齐，干干净净，连他妈的下巴轮廓都完美得像定做的，一身一看就价值不菲的西装，就像直接从时尚杂志上走下来。就连那个挂在他脸上的黑框眼镜，也更像是一种提升魅力的装饰而非实用。

Braxton又狐疑地打量了他一会。

“这么说，你就是那个会计。”他开口说，“过去那几天你制造了一些相当大的动静，Wolff先生。尤其是对我的客户来说。幸运的是你及时想通了。”

黑框眼镜后的蓝眼睛微妙地闪动。“我也是这么想的。”他眼前的男人慢吞吞地答道。

33、

八个小时前。

听完了Gaby的那个所谓的新想法，Solo第一个反应是摇头，“这行不通。”

“那个母亲已经把一切都安排好了。表格，社工，符合条件的领养人名单，我们只需要再去联系上那些人，把这个被意外中断的过程继续下去就行了。”Gaby抽空对一眨不眨地盯着她这张新面孔看的婴儿笑了笑：“哈啰小宝贝，看来他们把你照顾得不错呀。”

她的想法也太天真了，Solo叹气。“好吧，照你说的，我们把孩子交给社工，他们再给她找个领养家庭，然后呢？三天不到，那些人就会找上门，你猜后面会发生什么事？养父母被打，或更惨，被杀，孩子被带走，故事结束。”

Gaby轻笑，猜到了他会这么反对。“所以我们才要介入，我们会保证这个故事不会这么结束。”

“以防万一你已经忘了，我们的任务是——”

“操我们的任务。”Gaby说，迎着Solo震惊的视线，“你没听错，不高兴的时候我也会骂粗口，再说一遍，操我们的任务。任务改变了。”

“你不能随心所欲地改变我们的任务。”Solo恼火地说，愈发无力。“还有，别对着她说粗口！她还是个婴儿，天啊！”

Gaby 做了个鬼脸，“我相信更糟的她也见过了。此外我们当然可以改变任务，如果当坏人都不能随心所欲，那还有什么意义。坏人的好处就是可以毫不犹豫地杀掉任何挡路的人——无意冒犯，我这么说并非有所针对。”她对Chris补充道。

“……没关系，我没把这个当成针对我。”Chris说，他还有点没跟上情况，困惑地来回看着他们俩。

Gaby朝Solo愉快地一扬眉，“看，这才是应有的态度，接受一切可能。我已经开始喜欢他了。”

如果她知道Chris的计划是杀掉所有相关者，大概不会这么说了，Solo阴郁地想。“Gaby，我们不能把她随便交给一个普通家庭。”

“你根本没在听我说话，”Gaby说，透着一丝谴责：“我根本没有那么说，恰恰相反，我们要做的是继续进行那个领养，同时抹掉所有她被人领养的痕迹。”

“你们美国人爱死了领养孩子，不止是国内，你们还满世界去收养，”她兴高采烈地说下去，“这也代表在每年成千上万被领养的孩子里，即便多出几个对不上号的，只要藏得够好，就不会引起特别注意。”

“几个？”Solo一下子明白了，“你的意思是——”

“三个档案，两个是假的，相对容易能被追索到，一旦任何人翻动那两个档案打算找到她，就会把他指向我们，我们可以解决掉找上门的麻烦。至于真正领养她的那个家庭，则藏在这两层保险下面。”

Solo不得不承认，这个计划听起来确实不错，除了——“这需要时间去布局，在她真正能被交托到可靠的人手里需要更多时间。”他说，忽然意识到Illya缺席太久了。“Illya在哪里？”

“你说得对，我们需要更多时间，所以他在给我们争取时间。”她对Chris说，“你之前在地下枪店留下了一堆尸体，我们从那些死人的手机上找到了一个号码，现在Illya正在盘问拷打那个号码的主人，从他嘴里掏出所有关于那个幕后悬赏人的信息。”

这个走向听起来莫名熟悉。“然后呢？”Solo谨慎地问。

她露出牙齿，笑容里带着几分疯狂。“然后我们去杀了他。悬赏没了，追在背后的人也就没有了，我们就有足够的时间去给这个小宝贝找一对世界上最可爱的父母亲了。”

Solo捂住脸。他就知道。

似乎还嫌情况不够乱，Chris在他身后开口说：“好，我加入。”


	11. Chapter 11

34、

总而言之，这就是此刻Solo坐在这里，一脸坦然地接受着对面那人怀疑打量的整个前因后果。

“我不得不说，你相当有种。”那人说，“你杀了我一堆人，然后还想着就这么大摇大摆地走进来拿钱走人？我应该现在就一枪崩了你，说真的，为什么我不该那么做？”

Solo挑眉。和他目前严重地偏离轨道的自己人比起来，至少这一边的表现还保持了一贯的正常发挥，还处于色厉内茬的阶段。

另一方面，人们总是会忘记，说得越多越代表你在虚张声势。真正的狠人一般话不多直接动手，比如莫名其妙就和他自己成了一伙的会计先生。

直到Solo出发之前，Chris才第一次显得有些不确定地打量他。

“你看起来并不像我。”他说。

“我不需要像你。他们只知道要找一个带着婴儿的眼镜男。而托你的福，目前为止和你面对面遭遇过的人都死了，那边根本没人知道你真正长什么样。”Solo坦然地摊摊手，这就是他的最大底气。

现在，他也带着同样的底气，朝着那个冲他口放狂言的家伙微微一笑。

“你当然可以，但你不会。”他说，“你，或你的客户想要尽快解决眼下的麻烦，最好一劳永逸。如果只需要花钱就能让事情得到解决，一百万不过是最小的代价。”

那人皮笑肉不笑地扯了扯嘴角，“如果你能早几天想通这个道理会省了多少事啊。”

Solo回给他更假的笑容：“几天之前这个交易并不存在。现在我已经证明了自己确实值得这个价了。”

那人哈地笑了。“如果你不是从头到尾都特么烦人得要命，我都要喜欢你了。没错，你确实值得这个价——废话少说，婴儿在哪里？”

Solo没动，他慢吞吞地说：“你知道，我和她在一起过了三天，可怜的小东西，虽然有点吵闹。我总觉得我也有义务了解一下在她身上会发生什么，你的客户打算要怎么对她？”

“别担心，”男人说，“不到二十四小时后，她会躺在金摇篮里，应有尽有。”

“金摇篮，听起来不是很舒服。”Solo说，“我能和你的客户聊一聊，顺便给他们一些非常有用的建议吗？”

对方像看神经病一样看着他，“我以为一百万就足够买你闭嘴了——等等，不对，”他明白过来，瞪着Solo，“你特么其实不是为钱来的，对吧？”

Solo微微一笑。下一秒，室内陷入一片黑暗。

Solo在黑暗中一把夺过离他最近那人的枪，朝着房间里两个人开了两枪。又有一声枪响，子弹擦着他耳侧过去。他抓过最近的那具尸体当人肉盾牌。待灯光再度大亮，站在桌后面的男人举枪与他对峙，看清了房间里的情形，气急败坏地爆了粗口：

“操！你他妈还真的是个神经病吗？你特么到底图什么？”

这是个好问题，Solo偏了偏头。“正义，或大概差不多的东西吧，我想。好了，我们继续刚才的问题吧，”他心平气和地问， “你的客户是谁？”

那人瞪着他，看起来是真的觉得他脑子有病了。 “你特么以为你是谁？你以为你还能带着答案离开这里吗？”

“实际上，是你要考虑怎么离开的问题。”Solo说，好整以暇地点点下巴。“你最好先看看房子监控，看看外面是什么情况。”

男人半信半疑地扫了眼监控，然后脸色一变。

“新交易：告诉我你客户的名字，我会让你离开这个房间。”Solo说。

35、

当Justine黑掉整座房子的电力系统，房子陷入一片黑暗，Chris便按照计划行动了。

他从天台进入房子。Solo之前走进去时已经同步传回了整座房子的内部情况，包括所有持枪人员的位置。他扫掉了客厅里的一个小组，轻车熟路地向前推进，一个人忽然从转角跳了出来，冲着他开火。Chris身体放低，以墙壁为掩护，正要回击，一颗子弹从外射入，外面的狙击手已经替他结果了那个人。

他继续沿着走廊向里走，又解决了几个躲在门后试图偷袭的枪手。来自前方的枪声逐渐变得稀疏零碎。Chris走过某个还在蠕动呻吟的人形物体，停都没停，顺手又补了一枪。

房子里终于归于一片死一般的沉寂。Chris无声地向前迈进，前方忽然传来一阵纷乱的脚步声，他警觉地举起枪，但下一秒出现在客厅入口处的是一张他完全没想到的面孔。

36、

Solo看着那人消失在门后，才转到桌子后面，熟练地进入电脑查找他需要的资料。旁边的监控画面晃过一个人影，就是刚刚走出的那个人。

Solo瞥过去一眼，嘴角不自觉地勾起一丝冷酷的笑意：在前方，对方即将和Chris狭路相逢。哪怕他躲过了Chris，也会碰上在外面守株待兔的Illya。

Solo并没对他说谎。他只说他能走出这个房间，不代表他能活着离开。

他带着一分兴味看着监控画面里Chris转过拐角，路过时还顺便解决掉一个漏网之鱼，连停都没停一下。

那两个人终于出现在同一个画面里，双方几乎同时举枪相对，但令人意外的事情发生了：没人开火，甚至没人主动闪避寻找遮挡物。他们只是一动不动地站着，傻瞪着对方看，过了几秒，连枪也放下了。

Solo眯起了眼睛。他放大了画面，监控上无法听见他们的对话，他只能看见Chris的嘴唇嚅动了一下，然后另一个人就转头离开了。

“有意思。”Solo喃喃自语道， “我可没想到会看见这个。”

他耐心等着。房门被人从外面推开，Chris出现了，看清他，原本紧绷的脸色也放松了下来。

“全都解决了？”Solo问。Chris点头，又恢复了他一贯的面无表情。

“全解决了。”他说，脸上没有半点歉疚或闪避，要么他是真的无愧于心，要么他就是一个比Solo更擅长说谎的骗子。

Solo张嘴，但在最后一刻又改了主意。“很好，干得好。”他说，没再看对方，率先走了出去。

他可以稍后再解决这个问题。

37、

他们走出去时，门前的车道上也已经停了一辆车，驾驶座上的Gaby遥遥冲他们挥手。Illya在副驾驶上抱着狙击枪。带来这一切混乱的那个婴儿则乖乖地呆在后排的安全座椅里面，睡眼惺忪，打着呵欠，看起来也是刚刚睡醒，看见了这两张熟悉面孔，她发出了愉快的咕哝声。

他们从两边上了车，Solo看着前方的Gaby：“现在呢？请告诉我下一步是把她送走。”他以目光暗示她：有些事情不对，需要私下谈。Gaby会意，给了身边的Illya一个眼神，然后启动了车子。

但Chris看都没有看他们一眼。他在忙着检查婴儿，宽大的手掌保护性地附在她头上，几乎整个包住了她。婴儿的小手朝着他的方向乱挥着，Chris温柔地把它抓住放回去。他短暂地把额头和她的相贴，低声抚慰她，更多是在让他自己安心。

饶是再多疑如Solo面对此情此景也不会有丝毫怀疑：Chris确实关心她。但他依然记得他从监控里看见的那一幕。Chris依然对他们有所隐瞒，他也不确定自己究竟可以信任Chris多少。在把她送出去之前，他必须弄清楚这些问题。

婴儿恰在这时转过头来，睁大眼睛看着他，就像听见了他的心声。Solo迎着那双充满信任的天真眼睛，心里有再多疑虑，也还是暂时软化了。

总有一天她会不再记得他们，他们对她来说都是生命中的路人，但他会永远记得，曾经有这么一个小东西，是怎么恩将仇报地尿在他身上。

而这个结局，即便是对于一个早就被现实磨掉了棱角和天真的间谍来说，也已经足够好了。

End

孩子偷到手了，下面开始谈恋爱的故事。


End file.
